1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with an input/output (I/O) module.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer generally includes a plurality of I/O interfaces. For convenient maintenance, the plurality of I/O interfaces is popularly integrated to an I/O module which is movably attached to a chassis of the computer, with a spring connected between the I/O module and the chassis. For protecting the plurality of I/O interfaces from dust, the plurality of I/O interfaces of the I/O module is often shielded in the chassis when the plurality of I/O interfaces is unused. When peripheral devices, such as USB devices, are required to be connected to the computer via the plurality of I/O interfaces, the spring is restored to drive the I/O module to expose the plurality of I/O interfaces.
However, the spring is generally restored so quickly that the I/O module heavily impacts the chassis. Therefore, a noise is emitted during the movement of the I/O module, and the I/O module and a relative part of the chassis tend to be damaged.